Lives to Skate
by JadePlant2121
Summary: Bella has a hidden talent she told no one at Forks about. She skates. Or rather ice dances. What happens when a certain person from her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with this idea and couldn't get it out of my head. Hope yall like it!**

"Alice! Please tell me where we're going!" I whined.

"Why Bella, I already told you. We are going on a family outing." She replied.

"Yes, but, to where?" I asked again.

"Be patient, love." Edward said. GRR! He knew I couldn't resist him. I sat back and sulked. Alice, Edward, and I were in the Volvo, with the rest of the family following behind in the BMW. We soon pulled off the highway and I looked around for a place to go, but, Alice covered my eyes.

"Hey-"

"It's a surprise!" Alice snapped. I felt the car stop. Alice helped me get out while keeping her hands on my eyes.

"SURPRISE!!!" she screamed in my ear and uncovered my eyes. I looked at the sign on the building in front of me. It read: Everson Ice Skating Rink. It took a second for that to sink in.

"Ice skating?!?" I asked/screamed.

"Yeah, well, I found these unused skates in your closet and thought you wouldn't want them to go to waste and Emmett thought it would be funny to see how much you would fall down and I thought it would be nice to go out with the family and…and…and" Alice explained. She held up a pair of skates. _My _skates. She was wrong. They had been used just well taken care of. Those were _MY _skates. If you looked close enough you could see my name engraved on the blade. I hadn't skated since I moved and I missed it. Suddenly, I picked up on another part of what she said and became overcome with anger.

"BTW, I am an excellent skater!" I said as calmly as possible. They all laughed at that. Every. Single. Stinkin. One of them.

"Please, Bella, you can hardly walk on dry ground, let alone skate on ice!" Emmett said.

I just glared at him. We entered the rink. The Cullens had reserved private rink time for this. After we went onto the ice I stayed near the barrier like I was nervous or unsure. They all showed off their amazing skills. After about ten minuets I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Emmett! Beat this!" I called and started skating around the rink, gaining speed. I turned to skate backwards. This all came naturally for me. I then preformed a flawless triple axel. Then I did a scratch spin and sit spin. I stopped and looked at them. The looks of shock on their faces were just too much. I busted out laughing.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call. I would know that voice anywhere. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"Jacque?" I called and turned around.

"Bella!" he said with recognition.

"Jacque!" I answered. I skated over to the edge and kissed him on each cheek with an exaggerated MWAH!

"I saw that jump I just knew it had to be you!" he said laughing, "And who are these people behind you?"

"Boyfriend and Co. The Cullens. Edward" I answered, using our old way of introducing.

"Oh! Girlfriend and Co. Evens. Shelly." He said introducing the people behind him.

"Bella, who is this?" asked Edward.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Jacque, my ice dancing partner.

**Tell me what you think using that beautiful green button below!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! I love that you love the story!**

"…Ice…dancing?" Emmett was the first to speak.

"Junior Champions of Arizona, three years running." Jacque said proudly.

"You ice dance?" asked Esme quietly.

"Yeah, well, not since I moved." I answered. At that second Emmett started laughing. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" he said.

"Okay, then we'll show you!" I said as I dragged Jacque onto the ice.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Our Rostelacon Cup routine" I answered as I went to go put my iPod on the dock.

"Okay"

The music started. As we preformed it could feel the Cullen's eyes on me. I could also tell they were shocked I could be this graceful. They only knew me as clumsy, discordant little Bella. I threw myself into the dance. I just felt so free on skates. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I would have to be careful. They couldn't know why I really stopped skating. They just couldn't.

"Want to add a big finale?" Jacque asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure whatever you want." I answered. He grabbed my hips and threw me into the air. I spun and landed it perfectly. The Cullen's and the Evans's burst into applause.

"Let's show them a-**(A/N-I don't know the name of the move but it's what Vanessa Crone and Paul Poirier did in their free dance where she got on his knee.)**" I said.

"Okay" he said smiling. After that move there was more clapping and we bowed. Then Shelly then yelled "Jacquey! I want to do that!"

"Okay hon, I'll teach you." He answered.

"What?! What are you thinking?!? She can't do that!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Bella, chillax! I'll be careful. It will be fine." He said.

"Uh? Do you NOT remember what happened the first time we tried to do this? We were on the mats and I stilled managed to break my wrist!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, it will be fine you'll just be our spotter." I explained.

"Haha! You funny!" I said sarcastically.

"Comon Belly! Please?"

"No. And don't call me that!"

I skated to the stands just as Shelly got onto the ice. She stuck out her skate. I stumbled.

"OOPS! MY BAD!" she faked sincerity. I glared at her. I went onto the stands and sat next to Edward.

"Bella that was the coldest glare I have ever seen. And I live with Rose!" he told me.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked not taking my eyes off Jacque who was trying, and failing, to teach Shelly the move.

"Yes" he whispered. I turned to grin at him. Then I heard one of the most ear piercing screeches ever. Shelly.

"What happened?" I felt compelled to ask.

"I…I…I…broke…a…nail!!" she wailed.

Really? Did she REALLY just say that?

**Okay don't forget to review and here is Bella and Jacque's routine: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=F5jcJpwvPLQ&feature=related**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so excited for you to read this chapter! Well…not this chapter, this is just a filler. But, I am excited for you to read this chapter so you can read the next chapter which gives more info on Bella's secret past.**

As the others help Shelly with her "nail issue", Jacque and I went to the drink stand to get water.

"Sooo…why are you here?" I asked.

"W-O-W! Belly, if you don't want me here just tell me!" he faked hurt.

"You know what I mean! Why are you HERE? In Seattle?"

"Dad got transferred." He said.

"Oh. Why didn't you stay with your mom?" I asked him.

"Mom's in rehab. Again."

"Oh." I was speechless. I knew Jacque's mom was a crack head before I even knew what the word meant but when the court threatened to take Jacque away from here I thought for sure she was done. I guess not.

"Yeah. Is?"

"What?"

"Why did your boyfriend's family act so shocked when you introduced me?" he asked.

"Oh. They didn't know I could skate." I answered.

"Same old Is! Graceful as can be on ice, but a fish out of water on land!" We both chuckled at that.

"You gonna try out for the Olympics?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about it. You?"

"Not without you!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Not only are you the best, we've been dancing together since we were three!" he said this like it was obvious.

"Yeah? Well, sure why not? When and where?" I asked.

"Denver, Colorado. In about three weeks. We'll have to start practicing soon."

I nodded. We grabbed thirteen water bottles and headed back to the rink. One inside I set down the water bottles and went back onto the ice. It was so beautiful. I don't know how I stayed away.

"Bella!" someone called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I turned around.

"We're gonna head out. You coming?" Edward asked.

"Yeah just give me a sec!" I called back.

"'Kay"

I admired the ice for a few seconds longer and then went to say goodbye with Jacque. As I was on the ice Shelly came by. I stuck out my skate. She stumbled.

"OOPS! MY BAD!" I imitated her and laughed. I was about to head out when Jacque called to me.

"Bella! Same time next week?"

"Yeah!" I answered and went out to the car. Time to face the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love spring break! I get to ignore my little brother yelling at me and calling me stupid, sleep in, and eat yummy raspberry sherbet while writing stories!**

I got into the Volvo to find Edward grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You tripped Shelly," he said, "and nailed her line perfectly." I smiled at him. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Edward wrapped up in music, me thinking about not liking Shelly, Alice giggling and texting- Jasper no doubt. We pulled up at the Cullen's house. We walked in- me tripping my self in the process.

"You know I still don't understand. How can you be so clumsy normally but so…so…so…graceful on ice?" Emmett asked.

"I wish I knew. Skating just seems to come naturally to me." I answered.

"More so than walking?" Alice teased. I rolled my eyes.

"BTW, I'm still mad at you!" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You kept this a secret from me. ME! Your best friend! We're supposed to tell each other everything!"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell Edward anything either." I said. She thought for a minuet.

"Okay. You're forgiven." She hugged me.

"Why'd you stop?" There it was. The question I had been dreading. After telling them about skating I knew they'd wonder.

"Ummm…" I had to think fast, "there aren't any good rinks in Forks so I just stopped." I answered.

"Bella. Come on it'll take more than that to make you quit!" Edward said. I shrugged.

"Now about Jacque..." Edward trailed off.

"He was my first." I replied.

"First what?"

"Everything! Gosh, we've known each other since preschool! I can't think of one major thing I've done without him! He was my first kiss, first fake boyfriend, first real boyfriend, first guy to take my shirt off-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You had sex with this guy?" Edward was, like, flipping out over this.

"No! Yes. Almost. His mom walked in. I mean, she didn't care or anything cause she was stoned but, it was just a little awkward so it never really happened!"

"Oh."

-AT HOME-

Edward was going hunting tonight, so I was alone. I went to be early and took my time showering and getting ready. I thought about how close a call I had today with the whole "why I quit skating" thing. I thought about the real reason I quit. I cried. I cried about Stephen. I cried about what he did to me. I cried about my illness. I cried for extreme measures. I cried for everything the Cullen's didn't know about me. Things they didn't know and hopefully never did.

**Okay so there it is. A glimpse at Bella's past. Any guesses? If you guess right I'll tell you. If you guess wrong but still guess, I'll give you a hint.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, you got lucky! Another update! This is the longest chapter yet so please please please review! Oh! And everyone who wants to know what Jacque and Shelly look like:**

**JACQUE- tan, dark hair, muscular.**

**SHELLY- blond, stick thin, big (fake) boobs, rich cheerleader (you know the type).**

The week couldn't pass quick enough. Edward noticed my restlessness.

"Bella, what's so exciting about this weekend?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Jacque at the rink. We need to practice." I explained. For some reason Edward looked like he didn't want me to skate. The look on his face said it all but; it was gone in a flash, replaced by his smile. I decided to not pay attention to it. The thing is when you want the week to end it just drags on. Kind of like God is mocking you. But it does pass. Eventually.

Against all odds Saturday did come. The Cullen's came with me to Seattle but I went to the rink alone.

"Bella, darling! It's been to long!" a familiar booming voice said.

"Rosetta?"

"Yes, darling! Who else could it be?"

Rosetta was our instructor. She had a thick Russian accent but spoke English perfectly. I asked her about it once and she told me that it was a fake accent to make her more interesting. She was a large woman but a skating prodigy. I hugged her. Jacque had yet to arrive. When he did we set to work. Today was mostly Rosetta critiquing our skills. She taught us how to improve and how to connect with the audience more. She said that next week we would work on our compulsory dance. I noticed that Jacque was quiet and a little off this whole time. In general just not himself.

The Cullen's and Evens's were waiting for us. As soon as were stepped out Shelly ran towards Jacque.

"Jacquey! I have something to give you!" she trilled.

"What?" he looked surprised.

"Well, I'm here to give you your stuff back because Stephen gives me much more expensive stuff so I don't need these." She said.

"Keep it." He answered.

"KAY! Oh! I better go! Don't wanna be late for my date!" at this Jacque turned and went back into the rink. Shelly started back to her car.

"Shelly!" I called

"What?!" she answered annoyed.

"What was that?"

"A break-up follow-up?"

"Just because you found some loser to spend more money on you"

"Uh...yeah? Look, Bella I don't know why you care. I don't like you and you don't like me."

"Oh! I don't! But, you're messing with my friends and my life and that's not okay with me!" I turned and ran in after Jacque. He was in the bathroom. I saw him dart in just as I turned the corner. I called his name. Then I knocked the door.

"Jacque, it doesn't take you this long to pee!"

I noticed the Cullen's watching me. I pounded on the door.

"JACQUE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I'M COMING IN AND DON'T THINK I WON'T CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WILL!" I yelled. That did it. He came out.

"Let's go talk."

We went into the rink and sat all the way up in a far corner.

"Jacque, she doesn't matter." I said after a long silence.

"Yes, Bella, she does," he said. "She's my everything. She didn't like that I skated. If I quit she'll come back to me."

"NO! You will NOT quit!"

"Yes, I am." I had no choice. I had to bring up the painful memories. They were painful to both of us but it was my only choice.

"Do you remember Stephen?" I asked. He nodded.

"And what he did to me?" he nodded again.

"And then what I did to myself?" He didn't nod this time. But I knew he did. It was impossible to forget and the look on his face was enough.

"Do you remember what you said to me after that?" I asked.

"I put an ice cream cake in front of you and told you I wasn't gonna leave until you ate the whole thing?" I laughed.

"Yeah but I was thinking of when you said 'Bella, go back to skating. It won't hurt you. And when everyone who has hurt us sees us win a gold medal at the Olympics they'll know that they messed with the wrong people'"

"I did say that didn't I?"

"Yep."

Then he looked up at me and I could see it in his eyes. He was ready. He was ready to skate his heart out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I have a few things I want to point out:**

**I fully intended to have this story solely about Bella's skating, but, it has taken on a life of its own. I will still have skating drama in it but it won't be JUST about it.**

**I don't even know how to skate. I have never been skating before. I have always wanted to but, it has never happened. Google is my friend. I do not fear his powers (Quote from my friend MELISSA C.). **

**I WILL NOT update this often. I'm only updating so often to celebrate spring break.**

**Thanks for everyone to reading this. If you did summarize it and you'll get a sneak peek at chapter eight (Bella's story). ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

I had a dream last night. In the dream I fell down a hole. DOWN, Down, down. Forever. Nothing to stop me, no one to catch me. For some reason this got me really shaken up and out of it. I over slept and spent too much time in the shower. I was almost late for class. I couldn't tell you what we studied. My next class went the same way. The whole morning did. Then it was lunch time. I went through the line and sat with Edward and a VERY bouncy Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Did you hear about the new kid?" Alice asked me.

"Uh…no."

"Oh, well. He is in my AP English class and he is one fine looking man. I mean he has nothing on Jasper, but he is nice looking!" she gushed.

"Really." I knew she would talk through lunch even if I said little.

"Yeah, he's from Phoenix." She said. This got my attention, my head snapped up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He went to Rosa Plains High."

"Which one? North or South? I went to South."

"I don't know. His name is like, Stefan or Stefon or Steve…"

"Stephen?" Please say no, please say no, please please please say no!

"That's it! Do you know him?"

"I might." I really hope I don't.

I was even more out of it that afternoon. It couldn't be my Stephen. There were two Stephens at South. There had to be a few at North. Right? All of the sudden something hard hit my head.

"Sorry!" a voice said. Jessica.

"Oh, no problem." I answered.

"Are you sure? I just can't seem to keep my ball on the ground!"

"No! It's fine. If anyone understands it's me!" I said.

After P.E. I changed and went outside to Edward. We walked to the Volvo in silence. It was almost sunny outside. Sunny enough to make you a little happier, but not sunny enough to make my vampire boyfriend and his family sparkle. We were almost to the Volvo when I heard a voice behind me say:

"Bella Swan!"

But it wasn't just anyone's voice. It was _his_ voice. No. No, No. No, No, No, No, NO! I turned around to face the devil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter is short but, that's only because I was setting it up for next chapter which is super uber duper long! **

I turned around and all hopes of it not being him disappeared. There he was. Him in all his blond and muscular glory. I used to think he was the most attractive man alive, but then I met the Cullen's. Well the Cullen's aren't really alive so I guess he is. Anyway, right in front of me was my own persona demon.

"Stephen." I greeted him.

"Come on Izzy! No better greeting for me?" he asked.

"No. And don't call me that!"

"Izzy, come on! You know you love me," he reached out and slapped my butt,"nice ass to!"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him.

"Come on, Izzy. Just relax. Enjoy it. You know you've been waiting for this." He got very close to me. To close.

"Get your hands off of her!" Edward growled. The glare he gave was scary enough to make even Stephen back off.

"Okay. Man. Chill." He backed away slowly with his hands up.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." Edward said and pulled at my arm. We got into the Volvo and Alice was in behind us in a flash.

"Bella, who is this guy?" Edward asked. I started crying. No, scratch that. I started bawling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" I said to him, because I was. Because it was the only thing I could say.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Edward asked confused. I couldn't answer, I was trying to hard. I tried to calm myself down. I could tell Edward and Alice were very confused.

By the time we got to the Cullen's house I had calmed myself down considerably. Alice rushed in ahead of us. Edward and I walked in to find that Alice had the others caught up. Esme handed me a tissue. I took it. I didn't wipe my eyes or blow my nose. I just held onto it. As if begging it for strength. Because I would need it.

"Bella, who is Stephen Kingsforth and how do you know him?" asked Edward_. They need to know. Edward can handle it_. I told myself. I took a deep breath.

"When I was fifteen years old…"

_**To be continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so don't kill me just yet! I know that was really, really mean to leave you like that but, track started and we have practice EVERY night. It rained today and my foot kills! So it was canceled and I wouldn't have gone any way. After I wrote this chapter I listened to my sister's iPod and heard the song 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift. This was the first time I had ever heard it but it is like I based this chapter on this song go and listen to it. Now! Also ironically enough Taylor also has a song called 'Hey Stephen'. Creepy huh? ON WITH THE STORY!**

"When I was fifteen years old a new boy transferred to my school. I was assigned to be his guide. His name was Stephen."

"The same Stephen?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"The same one. As soon as I saw him I had a crush on him. He obviously knew this and turned the charm on way high. I introduced him to everyone I knew and showed him to all of his classes. By the end of that first day he had told me I was pretty."

Edward mumbled something about an "understatement".

"At the beginning of the next day he asked me out. That Saturday we went to dinner. He was sixteen already so he had a car. That night I got my very first kiss. We went on a few more dates and he told me he loved me."

"But he didn't" Emmett said with no trace of question.

"No. But, I was stupid and believed him. I told him that I loved him too. It was true. I was head over heels in love. He was always a perfect gentleman. I swore we would get married someday. But it was just a fantasy."

"Bella, this isn't anything bad. I don't understand!" Edward said obviously agitated.

"Oh, it's getting bad. Believe me. After we had been dating for about five months he started pressuring me to sleep with him. I told him no. He kept trying. After a month of that he said if I didn't he would break up with me. I loved him so much, so I gave in. That April I had sex with Stephen."

"But everything's okay now, right? He just broke up with you like the jerk he is. Right?" Edward seemed on-edge. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"No, Edward that's not all. Just listen. A few day later I found him in a storage closet with me 'best friend' Stacy. A closet! I couldn't believe that that really happened. I thought it was just a book fantasy. I was heartbroken. Stacy had always been stick thin so I thought that if I was as skinny as her Stephen would love me again. So I didn't eat and exercised all the time. When anyone would ask me if I was eating I would get defensive and deny that I was hungry. The only person who didn't back off was Jacque. There was an event with an ice cream cake that really showed me that someone cared. A few days later I passed out in P.E. I was shipped off to the hospital and that's when all of my friend's and families worst fears were confirmed. That was also when I found out that I was…that I was…" I broke off. This was the hardest part of the story to tell.

"That you were what hon?" asked Esme.

"That I was pregnant." The Cullens exchanged looks of shock.

"Everyone was shocked at how fast I got back to eating. They thought that it was therapy. But really it was just that I had Stephen's baby inside of me. He would have to love me now. Even if I was fat. I went up to him the next week and told him how much I loved him. He knew something was up when I said that. I told him about the baby. All he said was 'Do something about it'. I asked him what he meant. I handed me one hundred and fifty dollars for an abortion. I told him I wanted to keep it he said he didn't want any part of its life."

"Jerk" Rosalie mumbled. I was mildly surprised she had any comment.

"I carried that baby for eight and a half months all by my self. On January 7th 2007 Emma Tabitha McEverson was born."

"McEverson? Who? What?" Edward was very confused.

"I found two great people, Sally and Roy McEverson. They were unable to have children but, wanted them badly. I knew I was unfit to be a parent so I gave them my daughter."

"Bella, I am so sorry." Alice said.

"Wait, it gets worse. When I got back from the hospital I found Stephen on my doorstep. He said he changed his mind and wanted to see his daughter. I told him that it was too late and that she had two loving parents to take care of her. Long story short he didn't like that. He harassed me everywhere I went. It got so bad that in November of my junior year I wrote a note saying I was sorry and swallowed some pills. Apparently not enough because I lived. My mom sent me here to get away from the memories." Silence.

"I'm done." I said quietly. More silence. We all sat there soaking up what I had just told them. It was surprisingly easy.

"I am so, so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. If I had known I wouldn't have acted the way I did." Rosalie was the first one to speak.

"Of course." I said. I knew there was a long conversation ahead of me but, I was okay with that. I was okay with them knowing. I surprised me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back! Like I said track has me running (literally) left and right. But, we had no school so I'm updating (obviously)! Oh, and I did quote a reviewer in this chapter, I'm too lazy to go check so thanks to whoever you are! I hope its okay that I used it! If it's not just review and I'll change it.**

"Well, Bella, it looks like your life has had more pain than we thought" Carlisle broke the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it has." I replied once I found my voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked.

"Why didn't I tell you?! Why do you think Edward? Why wouldn't I tell you that I'm a stupid suicidal girl who's had a kid and can't even handle some boy taunting her? Those are just perfect things to bring up on the first date, aren't they?!" I shrieked at him.

"We've had more than one date and, you know I'd never judge you!"

"I...I…just hoped it'd all go away." I stammered.

"Bella, secrets never go away." Jasper said.

"I know! I'm so stupid!" I was THISCLOSE to crying.

"Stop saying that! You're not stupid, and you never have been! So you've made some mistakes! We all have! It's called life!" Alice said.

"It's true." Edward said, just eager to put his two cents in.

"My mistakes were bad though! I never wanted anyone to see me this way! That's why I never told anyone!" I wailed.

"Just because we know how sucky your life is, doesn't mean we see you any different." Emmett said.

"But you do. Deny it all you want, you'll never see me the same way." This made them silent.

"I should go." I said.

"No, Bella. Stay." Edward said.

'No, Edward. I shouldn't have told you." When I got outside I realized I didn't have a car. And that it was pouring rain. I seriously was going to walk home but, then Alice came out with her car keys.

"Get in." she said as she unlocked it. I got in. We drove in silence until I got up the nerve to ask her what I needed to.

"Alice, what do you think? You hardly said anything inside."

"Well, I can see why you kept it a secret. And I'll never see you the same way but, not in a bad way. You just seen a little less innocent and fragile."

I nodded. I don't think any of them knew how hard it was for me to talk about this. It brought up so many memories and extra pain it was hard to handle.

"You should talk to Edward. He's in shock that you went through all this. He hates to see you in pain and this pain he can't protect you from."

"Yeah, not tonight though. I just need to be alone."

"Okay," I got out and she rolled down the window," and Bella? Your going to school tomorrow whether you like it or not."


	10. Chapter 10

**Are you ready? This one is really short and bad but this one and the next one are just fillers! So I'm really sorry! I have it written until halfway through chapter 15 so expect updates Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

That night was horrible. I had dreams, nightmares. About Edward, Stephen. Horrible.

I was only half awake when I got to school in the morning. I was dreading it.

"Izzy!" I was greeted, "Do you still do those shows with that loser boy?"

"Stephen, go away!" I turned to face him.

"Relax, Bella. Chill! Sheesh! I just asked a question!" he put his hands up.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, me and Jacque still do the shows!" I turn and walk away.

"Izzy, wait up! Izzy! Why are you being like this? I wanna make thing right! Maybe I've changed!"

"Yeah, and maybe the world will become infested with man eating ducks!"

"Maybe it's true!"

"Or maybe you're the same jerkface that got me pregnant at 15!" I turned and saw much of the staff and student body staring at us.

"No Bella! I won't pretend like I know you and dated you so people will think that you're cool!" Stephen said loudly. Jerk.


	11. Chapter 11

**So so so sorry! Word was being stupid and my computer had a virus!**

The principal was stalking me. Well not literally, but, he now knew practically every element of my life. From the date of my birth to the details of me and Stephen's relationships details. Whatever, I'll deal with that later! It was time for lunch, with Alice and Edward. I hope I can find a way to apologize.

"So…Bella." Alice said with a devious grin.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"We're going shopping this weekend!" she squealed.

"What?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Alice I can't!"

"Well, why not?"

"Olympic qualifiers are this weekend"

"Oh," her face fell, "I see." She looked so sad I had to give her something to shop for.

"Look, when I get back you can help me shop for my performance costumes."

"_If _you make it!" Edward interjected/

"Yes, if I make it." Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey-Hey, Izzy!"

"Bye Stephen!"

"Wait! Wait! I just wanna talk!"

"No, how'd you get my number?"

"I have my ways, Izzy you know that!"

"Well, bye!"

"Bye Izzy-Pizzy-Lizzy-Loo!" I rolled my eyes and hung up. The bell signaling lunch was over rang and Edward and I rushed to biology. I felt relived to finally be alone with Edward after my confession.

"Hey, I'm sorry for walking out like that; I wasn't in my right mind."

"Its fine, I understand."

"No, you don't! You never will!"

"Let me in, Bella! I want to, no need to, know, to understand!"

"I can't."

"You're not very good at apologizing!"

"I know!"

Then class started.


End file.
